The way you look
by Panemsheik
Summary: Fabian is dating Jerome, but when Eddie moves in, everything changes


**Title: The way you look **

**Paring: Jerome/Fabian, Fabian/Eddie **

**Summary: Fabian is dating Jerome, but when Eddie Miller moves into Anubis house Fabian is entranced with the American and vice versa. But they can't be together because Fabian is with Jerome. **

**Set during Season two, but slightly changed themes.**

…**..**

Fabian:

I love Jerome, I wouldn't deny that. But once I saw him, sleeping in Mick's bed that morning, I could not deny my attraction to him. I got dressed and headed downstairs. Jerome had saved me a seat and I sat next to him, he gave me a kiss on the lips and I broke it when I saw him come downstairs. He was dressed for school, looking oh so handsome. The only seat that was available was at the end of the table which happened to be next to me. Once he sat down Nina offered him some juice.

"So, you are the newest resident." Nina stammered. She was blushing and the only time I ever seen her blush was when Mick used to kiss her.

''Yeah, just got in last night. My name is Eddie." He responded. He had an American accent.

"You're American.' Nina stated.

He laughed, a cute laugh at that and I could feel my face reddening. I felt Jerome's hand on mine. "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine J." I drank some juice and when I looked up he was staring at me. He gave me a smile. He could not have known I had a crush on him, right?

….

I didn't want to be late so I headed off to school before anyone else. To my surprise, I found Eddie jogging behind me. Once he finally caught up he was nearly out of breath.

"Hey wait up." He gasped. I stopped so he could catch his breath.

"What do you want?" I said a bit more harshly than what was intended. He obviously caught the anger in my voice.

"Whoa, what's with the attitude?" he asked me, his eyes were so innocent that I couldn't really focus.

"Nothing, it's just that I had roommate that accepted me for me and I was comfortable. I don't know you and don't know how you'd react to me. "

Eddie looked at me weird, as though trying to figure something out. We began walking again, and this time a bit slower.

'Look dude, whatever is going on with you, I'll be accepting. I'm not that kind of person."

"Well, you should know that I'm gay, and so is Jerome. We're dating."

"That's cool, I'm totally not prejudice. I mean I can't' be. Dude I'm bi."

We laughed. It was something we found funny."

By the time we reached our lockers, which his was right next to mine, I had known a lot more about him than I needed to know.

"I have to ask." I said taking out my history book. He did the same.

"Shoot."

"Since you're bi, which do you prefer the most. Girls or guys? ''

He didn't hesitate at the question, he gave a simple answer.

"That's easy. Guys. It's something about guys that I find more appealing than girls. Yeah, girls are good but guys are better."

We stayed there for a few more minutes before I felt the warm touch of Jerome's arms around my waist. He nibbled my ear before planting a kiss on my neck. He looked at Eddie, a smile on his face.

"Not trying to steal my boyfriend away now are you?" Jerome said. He was clearly joking but a part of me wondered. What if? I mean he says that he prefers guys, and I am gay and we are sharing a room. Maybe. Just maybe he might want to go down that road with me.

"Nah, I can see that he truly loves you. I wouldn't dream of doing that. Well, see you guys."

Eddie had a glint in his eyes that I knew from before. I had seen that glint. Mick wore that same glint when we hooked up in the boy's lavatory and Jerome wore it when he asked me out for the first time. Eddie Miller wanted me.

…

I had history first period, which of course all of Anubis residents shared with the Isis house residents. Jerome sat in the back with Alfie and I sat up front. Usually the seat next to me was empty since Nina moved and sat next to Amber, her girlfriend. But today, since there was a new student, my seat was no longer empty. Eddie decided to sit next to me.

"Well look at that, we're seat buddies. It was meant to be."

I just shook my head as class began.

…..

Trudy had decided that since we have a new resident then we should celebrate. She and amber began setting up decorations while everyone got ready for the party. I was in my room fumbling with a stupid bow tie. Jerome had wanted me to wear one saying that I looked adorable with one on. I never knew how to tie them and It frustrated me to no end that he wanted me so desperately to wear one.

"Stupid tie." I yelled getting ready to throw the tie on the ground when Eddie grabbed it from my hand.

"Calm down there. It's just a piece of material. It didn't do anything to you." He said calmly.

"I can't get the stupid thing right and it's driving me mad."

He stood in front of me and put the bow tie around my neck. He began tying it, and by the time he was done, his lips were inches from mine.

The kiss shook me to my core. I had never experienced something like that before. Jerome's kisses weren't like this, they were not passionate. His kisses lacked what I was looking for. But Eddie and kisses were intense, I felt as though I was on a whole other planet.

"Wow." I responded.

"Yes, wow. But we probably shouldn't do that again."

I just nodded before pulling him into another kiss. If Jerome ever found out about this, he'd freak out, he dump me that was for sure.

…..

**So I intentionally meant for this to be a one shot, but I decided I should make this into a multi chapter story. **


End file.
